Freeing Sharon/final ingredient
This is how freeing Sharon and finding the final ingredient goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. just as our heroes are about to set off again, there was another boom! Human Applejack: Me and mah' big mouth. Yuna: Okay, Ernie! If that's you, then come out and fight! her Lightsabers out from the shadows emerges Sharon with her Lightsaber in grip Yuna: Sharon!? Sharon: That's right. Yuna: Sharon, what are you doing!? Have you lost your mind?! Hiccup: Uh, Yuna. You might wanna take a real good look at Sharon. Haven't you noticed? Yuna: Noticed what? Astrid: to Sharon's face That. Fishlegs: Sharon's eyes are glowing red. She's been corrupted! Yuna: No, not Aunt Celestia's daughter! Fishlegs: So, what'll we do? Yuna: Duel her. Snotlout: What?! Are you crazy, that's your cousin! Yuna: If, I'm lucky, I might by able to snap Sharon outta her corruption. Snowdrop: I'll help too. Yuna: Alright, let's do it. 3 deploy their sabers and duel Sharon: I give you points for your skills in lightsaber combat, but it won't be enough to stop me! Yuna: Sharon! Think about what you're doing! Sharon: Never! I am invincible! Snowdrop: No you're not! No one is! Yuna: Sharon, you gotta remeber who you really are! Sharon: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I'LL CHASE YOU AT THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!!! Yuna: Sharon, I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. then zaps Sharon with powerful Lightning of her own Sharon: GAAAAHAH!!!!! Snowdrop: Stop this! Sharon: chokes her Why? Snowdrop: Sharon, you're not with the Sith! You're the daugther of Princess Celestia and Barret Barricade! Soon to be Princess of the Stars! Sharon gets a flashback flashback see Sharon as a 5-year old filly trying to fly Sharon: on the ground Ow! tries again but no matter how fast she flaps her wings, she can't even get off the ground higher than 5ft Sharon: Oh! It's no use! I'll never be able to fly! Barret Barricade: Sharon, what's going on out here? Sharon: I'm trying to fly, but I just can't do it, Daddy! I'll never be able to fly like you or Mommy! Princess Celestia: Perhaps we can help you. Sharon: Really? Barret Barricade: Sure, come on. then climb up a small hilll Princess Celestia: One of the most important things when flying is plenty of airspace. Barret Barricade: And one best way to make that happen is by taking off from a place you can get a runnning start from. Sharon: I'm not sure about this. Princess Celestia: This is where Luna and I practiced our first flight. Sharon: Oh, alright. then spreads her wings and then she backs up a little and then gives a running start and then as she flaps her wings, but falls Sharon: Of! groans Princess Celestia: Are you okay? Sharon: No, I hurt my head again! Barret Barricade: Try it again. Sharon: (groans) Why should I even bother!? I can't even get off the ground! Princess Celestia: Yelling's not gonna help you Sharon! Sharon: What choice do I have?! I'm sorry, I just can't do it! runs back to the gardens and cries at the fountain Barret Barricade: his wing on her back Sharon: I'll never be a princess. Princess Celestia: Sharon, being royalty and an alicorn isn't all about flying. It's about carrying for your subjects, and protecting them. Sharon: I know. But sill. Barret Barricade: Are you sure you don't wanna give it another try? Sharon: No. Princess Celestia: We'll help you this time. Sharon: Oh, okay. I'll give it another try. Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts